King of Quiz
by I am E.L.F and JOYer
Summary: Sungmin (laki-laki) sudah menikah dengan Kyuhyun (laki-laki) dan memiliki seorang anak. Apa yang akan Sungmin lakukan jika Kyuhyun mengalami masalah dengan pekerjaannya? Akankah Sungmin mencari pekerjaan lagi seperti 6 tahun silam atau mengikuti Game Show dengan hadiah 1 juta won? /KyuMin/ Shounen-Ai/ Remake again :')


I am E.L.F and JOYer

Present

King of Quiz

Cho Kyuhyun (Namja), Lee Sungmin (Namja)

and other cast member Super Junior.

Rated : **T**

Genre: **Drama-Family**

**KyuMin, Shounen-Ai **

**Don't Like Don't Read**

Disclaimer: semua cast milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa

**FF ini adaptasi dari film King of Quiz**

CHAPTER 1

0o0o0o Happy Reading 0o0o0o

**6 tahun yang lalu…**

Terjadi demo buruh besar-besaran dari sebuah perusahaan ternama di Korea Selatan. Para buruh menuntut perusahaan tersebut untuk menaikkan gaji mereka karena di sinyalir perusahaan mengalami peningkatan laba yang besar setiap tahunnya. Namun, peningkatan laba tidak sejalan dengan meningkatnya penghasilan buruh. Buruh merasa diperlakukan tidak adil karena jam kerja mereka yang bertambah tetapi tidak seiring sejalan dengan perolehan gaji yang diterima. Hal ini sebenarnya sudah buruh alami sejak 2 tahun yang lalu, mereka bahkan sempat melakukan advokasi dengan mengirim beberapa wakil mereka untuk membicarakan permasalahan ini kepada petinggi perusahaan, tapi baru sampai di bagian HRD mereka sudah di depak keluar.

Tidak menyerah sampai situ saja, para buruh berusaha untuk mengirim wakil mereka kembali, kali ini mereka bertandang ke bagian Public Relation (PR), buruh beranggapan jika mereka di tolak di bagian HRD maka bagian PR bisa menyampaikan keluhan mereka kepada petinggi perusahaan. Namun, lagi-lagi seperti menemui jalan buntu, bagian PR hanya menganggap angin lalu komplain yang mereka sampaikan. Akhirnya setelah dua kali tidak ditanggapi dengan baik oleh pihak perusahaan, buruh mengambil jalan pintas dengan melakukan demo besar-besaran agar suara mereka di dengar oleh petinggi perusahaan.

Lee Sungmin adalah salah satu karyawan perusahaan tersebut yang turut berperan dalam demo buruh karena rasa solidaritas yang tinggi, dia bahkan menjadi motor penggerak untuk menggerakkan massa yang jumlahnya ratusan ribu lebih. Suasana yang Sungmin ciptakan sejak 2 jam yang lalu semakin memanas dengan berbagai macam orasinya yang menyulutkan jiwa-jiwa tertindas para buruh.

Niat baik Sungmin justru menjadi bumerang bagi dirinya sendiri. Perusahaan mengklaim bahwa buruh melakukan pemberontakan sehingga semua buruh yang mengikuti demo tersebut harus melakukan kontrak perjanjian ulang dengan perusahaan atau mereka semua akan di pecat. Sungmin sebagai pemimpin jalannya demo tersebut menyuarakan pendapatnya jika perusahaan tidak mendengarkan suara buruh sehingga mereka melakukan demo besar-besaran. Namun, pihak perusahaan tentu saja dengan mudahnya berkilah jika para buruh tidak melakukan advokasi secara sistematis, seharusnya buruh melakukan advokasi terlebih dahulu kepada cabang perusahaan tempat mereka masing- masing bekerja setelah itu petinggi cabang perusahaan akan menyampaikan keluhan buruh kepada perusahaan pusat dan akan ditindak lanjuti.

Sungmin terus mendesak perusahaan agar meningkatkan gaji buruh tetapi perusahaan melawan balik dengan langsung melayangkan surat pemecatan kepada Sungmin sebagai contoh untuk seluruh buruh jika ada yang menentang kebijakan perusahaan maka akan bernasib sama dengan karyawan tersebut—read Lee Sungmin—. Karena takut dengan ancaman perusahaan, maka para buruh akhirnya sepakat untuk meninjau ulang kontrak mereka dengan perusahaan. Sungmin merasa dikhianati oleh sekutunya sendiri. Gagal meningkatkan gaji buruh, dikhianati dan mendapat surat pemecatan dalam waktu yang bersamaan menjadi pukulan telak bagi Sungmin. Lee Sungmin mulai hari itu resmi menjadi pengangguran.

O0o0o0O

**Oktober 2014…**

Lee Sungmin menikah dengan Cho Kyuhyun tahun 2004, itu artinya sudah 10 tahun mereka menikah dan sudah 6 tahun Sungmin menjadi pengangguran. Bukan tidak berusaha sama sekali, tapi perusahaan tempatnya bekerja dulu menyebarkan isu tentang Sungmin kepada seluruh perusahaan sehingga sulit baginya untuk mendapat pekerjaan baru. Menjadi pekerja paruh waktu? Sudah Sungmin lakukan tapi tetap saja Sungmin lebih suka berada di rumah mengurus anak dan suaminya.

"Eomma, eomma eodisseo?"

"Yeogieyo (Di sini)" sahut Sungmin dari dapur. Sungmin sedang sibuk dengan panci dan bahan mentah miliknya di depan kompor sehingga tidak bisa menghampiri seseorang yang baru saja memanggilnya.

Seorang anak berjenis kelamin laki-laki berlari-lari kecil ke arah Sungmin menampilkan senyum innocent miliknya, anak itu langsung memeluk kaki Sungmin dari belakang.

"Eommaaa" teriaknya antusias

Sungmin terkekeh pelan dan mematikan api kompor miliknya sebentar, dia langsung berbalik dan mensejajarkan tinggi badan dengan anaknya "Yaaa, Hyunsungie. Sudah berapa kali aku katakan panggil aku 'Appa'. Arrachi?"

Hyunsung menggelengkan kepalanya "Aniya, eomma"

"Aigoo, anak ini." Sungmin prihatin dengan keadaannya yang sekarang, dia tidak bisa menyalahkan siapapun apalagi Tuhan yang telah menciptakannya dalam rupa yang sangat manis untuk ukuran seorang pria.

"Panggil aku Appa atau tidak ada sarapan pagi ini." Sungmin mencoba mengancam Hyunsung dengan bola mata yang menatap anaknya garang tapi Hyunsung malah tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi imut milik 'eomma'nya.

Tiba-tiba Hyunsung menolehkan kepalanya ke samping saat ada pergerakan dari sosok lain di flat sederhana mereka "Appaaa"

"Ne, Hyunsungie. Waeyo?" Kyuhyun memasuki dapur ketika Sungmin baru saja akan menyahut panggilan anaknya barusan, ternyata panggilan Appa itu untuk Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sudah lengkap dengan pakaian formalnya, dia bekerja di salah satu stasiun televisi dan mempunyai program acaranya sendiri.

Hyunsung langsung menghambur ke pelukan Kyuhyun dan tertawa senang. "Appa, eomma lagi-lagi ingin di panggil appa."

Sungmin membelalakkan kedua matanya, anaknya ini benar-benar tukang mengadu. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan lembut dan berjalan mendekati Sungmin sambil membawa Hyunsung dalam gendongannya dan mengecup dahi Sungmin. Setelah itu Kyuhyun mundur beberapa langkah.

"Jangan katakan apapun, kau pasti akan membelanya" Sungmin merengut kesal karena bagaimanapun dia adalah seorang laki-laki, dia tidak ingin dipanggil eomma.

"Eomma, aku berjanji hanya akan memanggil dengan sebutan itu saat di rumah saja. Boleh ya eomma, pleaaaase." Hyunsung menautkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menatap Sungmin seperti yang biasa Sungmin lakukan saat sedang memohon kepada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan melihat kelakuan anaknya yang sama persis dengan 'istri'nya.

Sungmin akhirnya luluh melihat Hyunsung yang memohon seperti itu "Ne, hanya di rumah saja. Arachi?"

"Arasseumnida." Hyunsung sedikit membungkukkan badannya sebagai bentuk penghormatan yang mendalam kepada Sungmin karena sudah mengijinkannya memanggil eomma.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling bertatapan kemudian tertawa senang melihat Hyunsung yang sangat sopan. Meskipun Hyunsung bukan anak kandung mereka tetapi Hyunsung sudah di asuh oleh Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sejak usianya 2 tahun. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menamakan Hyunsung yang di ambil dari gabungan nama mereka Hyun dari kyuHyun dan Sung dari Sungmin. Marga Hyunsung sempat menjadi perdebatan antara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Namun, akhirnya Hyunsung yang memilih sendiri saat usianya 4 tahun, KyuMin memberikan dua lembar kertas dengan tulisan marga mereka masing-masing diatasnya. Sungmin sempat gugup karena Hyunsung akan mengambil kertasnya tetapi di detik-detik terakhir Hyunsung malah berbalik arah dan mengambil kertas dengan tulisan Cho diatasnya. Sejak saat itu Hyunsung resmi memiliki marga Cho. Cho Hyunsung.

Hyusung saat ini berusia 7 tahun dan sudah masuk elementary school sejak satu tahun yang lalu. Hyunsung termasuk anak yang cerdas di kelasnya. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tentu saja sangat bangga memiliki anak yang cerdas seperti Hyunsung.

Setelah sarapan, Kyuhyun pergi terburu-buru karena ada rapat gabungan tentang program televisinya.

"Aku berangkat dulu" Kyuhyun mengecup pipi Sungmin sekilas dan langsung melesat keluar rumah.

"Kyuhyun-ah, hari ini aku akan pergi bersama teman-teman SMA ku" Sungmin mengikuti Kyuhyun hingga ke depan pintu. Antara mendengarkan dan tidak, Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya dan Sungmin beranggapan bahwa Kyuhyun memberikannya izin.

Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya dan mengecup dahi Sungmin "Tolong antar Hyunsung ke sekolah"

"Ne" Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya.

Kyuhyun langsung melesat keluar dan Sungmin terus memandangi punggung Kyuhyun hingga Kyuhyun berada di parkiran flat mereka. Kyuhyun sedang menerima panggilan dari seseorang saat Sungmin yang berada di lantai tiga flat melambaikan tangan padanya dan Kyuhyun membalas dengan lambaian singkat. Setelah menutup panggilannya, Sungmin berteriak kepada Kyuhyun karena jaraknya yang cukup jauh dengan suaminya.

"Aku akan pulang malam, tolong jemput Hyunsung dari sekolah" Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepala dan Sungmin tersenyum lembut. Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam mobil meluncur ke tempat kerjanya.

Setelah melihat Kyuhyun pergi, Sungmin masuk ke dalam flatnya dan bersiap untuk mengantar Hyunsung ke sekolah.

O0o0o0O

.

.

Sungmin dan Hyunsung berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan, Hyunsung senang karena pagi ini 'eomma'nya yang mengantarnya ke sekolah atau lebih tepatnya ke tempat pemberhentian bus sekolah yang jaraknya cukup dekat dengan flat mereka. Jika 'appa'nya yang mengantarnya, Hyunsung pasti akan langsung sampai di sekolahnya.

"Appa" Hyunsung menengadahkan kepalanya menatap Sungmin. Hyunsung sudah berjanji hanya memanggil Sungmin eomma di dalam flat mereka.

"Hm" Sungmin menatap balik anaknya sambil bergumam

"Kenapa hari ini appa yang mengantarku?" Sungmin tersenyum kecil melihat Hyunsung yang memasang raut bingung di wajahnya

"Karena pagi ini Kyuhyun appa harus menghadiri rapat penting."

Hyunsung mengerucutkan bibirnya "Jadi rapat itu lebih penting daripada aku?"

Sungmin terkekeh geli dan mengacak surai hitam anaknya gemas saat melihat kecemburuan Hyunsung pada rapat penting Kyuhyun.

"Tidak seperti itu sayang, tentu saja kau lebih penting daripada rapat itu. Tapi, jika appa tidak menghadiri rapat itu, bisa-bisa dia di pecat dari pekerjaannya. Jika appa di pecat, kau tidak bisa sekolah, sayang. Jadi semua yang appa lakukan bukan untuk pekerjaannya saja tapi untuk dirimu juga. Kau mengerti?"

Hyunsung menatap Sungmin ragu-ragu dan menganggukkan kepalanya paham.

"Anak pintar" Sungmin mengacak surai hitam Hyunsung lagi dan menggenggam tangan Hyunsung lebih erat dengan tangannya yang lain.

Tanpa terasa Sungmin dan Hyunsung sudah sampai di tempat pemberhentian bus sekolah Hyunsung. Semua teman-teman sebayanya diantar oleh eomma atau housekeeping mereka, hanya dirinya yang diantar oleh appa, tetapi hal itu tidak lantas membuat Hyunsung berkecil hati karena dia bisa menganggap Sungmin sebagai eommanya jika di rumah.

"Hyunsung-ah!" seorang anak perempuan memanggil Hyunsung dengan semangat sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. Hyunsung hanya tersenyum menanggapi tingkah gadis kecil itu.

"Appa, aku berangkat dulu." Sungmin mengerti maksud Hyunsung dan langsung mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Hyunsung. Hyunsung langsung mencium pipi kanan dan kiri Sungmin.

"Annyeonghassimnika" Hyunsung mengucapkan salam perpisahan dan membungkukkan badannya dengan sopan kepada Sungmin.

"Annyeonghassimnika" Sungmin membungkukkan badannya juga dan tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Hyunsung yang sangat menggemaskan. Mungkin guru di sekolah yang mengajarkan Hyunsung agar berperilaku sopan pada orang tua dan Hyunsung mempraktekkan langsung kepadanya.

Setelah membungkuk kepada Sungmin, Hyunsung langsung melesat ke arah gadis yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Hyunmin-ah" seru Hyunsung senang, Hyunmin menggenggam tangan Hyunsung dan bersama-sama memasuki bus sekolah.

Sungmin yang mendengar nama gadis itu merasa jika Hyunmin dan Hyunsung akan berjodoh di kemudian hari. Sungmin membalikkan badannya dan pulang ke flat sederhana mereka.

Di dalam bus, Hyunsung duduk di sebelah Hyunmin. Ada dua anak laki-laki di kursi depan mereka, mereka adalah teman sekelas Hyunsung. Kim Joong suk dan Oh Kwang min. Mereka adalah duo evil yang sering kali menjahili Hyunsung dan teman-temannya yang lain. Joongsuk dan Kwangmin membalikkan badannya dan Hyunsung tahu gelagat ini.

"Kau diantar appamu lagi Hyunsung-ah" ejek Joong suk sambil melipat tangannya ke dada. Tebakan Hyunsung tepat sasaran.

"Ya, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Hyunsung polos

"Kami hanya penasaran, kau lihat tidak, kebanyakan dari kami di antar eomma" ujar Kwangmin.

Hell yeah, di telinga Hyunsung terdengar seperti kami semua memiliki eomma dan kau tidak. Hyunsung memutar kedua bola matanya. Sebenarnya dia malas meladeni duo evil ini, tapi jika dia hanya diam saja maka dia akan dibully semakin kejam.

"Aku tidak diantar eomma karena aku tidak memiliki eomma" ujar Hyunsung santai

"…"

Hyunsung melirik Hyunmin yang duduk di sebelahnya, dia melihat ekspresi sedih di mata Hyunmin kemudian Hyunsung melihat ke arah duo evil itu dan mendapati mereka hanya diam saja dan duduk kembali ke kursinya.

"Kenapa? Memang ada yang salah dengan itu?" tanya Hyunsung pada Hyunmin

"Aish, kenapa kau mudah sekali mengatakannya?"

"Karena aku benar-benar tidak memiliki eomma, aku hanya memiliki appa." Hyunsung tidak memberitahu detail berapa appa yang dia punya kepada Hyunmin.

"Kau tidak sedih?" Hyunmin memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihat ekspresi Hyunsung lebih dekat.

"Tidak. Eum, tapi kenapa mereka bersikap aneh begitu?" tanya Hyunsung sambil menunjuk kursi di depannya.

"Entahlah, mungkin merasa bersalah."

"Lalu kenapa mengungkit hal itu dari awal." Hyunsung memasang wajah polosnya

Hyunmin mengedikkan bahunya dan mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara.

O0o0o0O

Setelah mengantar Hyunsung ke tempat pemberhentian bus, Sungmin pergi ke rumah ibunya. Karena jarak yang cukup jauh dari faltnya membuat Sungmin hanya pergi sekali-kali mengunjungi ibunya. Lee Kyeongsuk sangat senang anaknya mengunjunginya hari ini. Oleh karena itu, dia dengan semangat membuat Kimchi dibantu Sungmin.

"Kau anak laki-laki pertama keluarga ini. Jika appa mu tahu kau membuat Kimchi bersamaku, dia pasti mengamuk hebat"

Sungmin terkekeh geli membayangkan appa nya mengomel seperti kereta api dan pada akhirnya mengungkit-ungkit mengenai dirinya yang tidak kunjung mendapatkan pekerjaan. Well, bukan salahnya juga. Mencari pekerjaan di seoul saat ini sangat sulit. Apalagi, dia sudah terbiasa mengurus Kyuhyun dan Hyunsung di rumah. Namun, jauh di lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, dia ingin kembali memiliki ke pekerjaan seperti dulu.

"Eomma, gwaenchana." Kyengsuk menatap Sungmin iba, dia tahu jika Sungmin sedang berusaha tampak baik-baik saja saat ini.

"Aigoo" Kyengsuk menyeka air matanya di sudut mata dan mengaduk Kimchi lebih cepat. "Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Kyuhyun?"

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menikah dengan restu kedua orang tua mereka. Pada awalnya, ayah Sungmin menentang keras keinginan putranya karena dia adalah putera pertama keluarga Lee jadi Lee Chunhwa menaruh harapan besar pada Sungmin agar bisa meneruskan keturunan keluarga Lee tetapi saat dirinya bertemu dengan keluarga Kyuhyun yang menerima keadaan anaknya dengan tulus, membuat hati seorang Lee Chunhwa tersentuh. Bagaimana tidak? Kyuhyun adalah putera satu-satunya keluarga Cho. Sedangkan dirinya masih memiliki anak laki-laki lain yaitu Lee Sungjin-adik Sungmin yang masih bisa meneruskan silsilah keturunan keluarga Lee. Akhirnya setelah menunggu beberapa bulan, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menikah di Belanda.

"Baik-baik saja, eomma. Akhir-akhir ini kami jarang bertengkar." Jelas Sungmin. ibunya mengangguk senang

"Baguslah, kalau begitu."

Kyeongsuk juga menanyakan kabar dan pendidikan Hyunsung, Sungmin menjawabnya dengan apa adanya tanpa ada yang ditutup-tutupi. Semua hal Kyeogsuk ceritakan pada Sungmin karena dalam bulan ini baru satu kali Sungmin mengunjunginya jadi banyak kejadian tidak di ketahui Sungmin. Saat sedang asiknya mengobrol sambil membuat Kimchi, ponsel Kyeongsuk berbunyi.

_**drrrt drrrt**_

_**drrrt drrrt**_

Kyeongsuk melebarkan matanya saat suaminya menelepon "Appa mu" tunjuknya pada layar ponsel, kemudian membuat gerakan agar Sungmin tidak menimbulkan suara yang bisa membuat ayahnya curiga jika Sungmin sedang berada di sini. Sungmin mengangguk paham.

"Ya, ini aku" Kyeongsuk menatap Sungmin dengan cemas.

"hmm. Baiklah. Hati-hati di jalan" setelah menutup panggilan itu, Kyeongsuk langsung bergegas ke dapur dan mengambil beberapa wadah lalu kembali ke tempat Sungmin menunggunya. Dia memasukkan Kimchi yang mereka buat tadi agar Sungmin bisa membawanya pulang.

"Cepat bantu aku. Ayahmu akan segera pulang" mendengar penuturan ibunya, Sungmin bergegas memasukkan Kimchi ke dalam wadah juga. Setelah melakukannya dengan cepat, ibunya langsung memasukkan wadah itu ke dalam sebuah tas dan langsung mendorong bahu Sungmin lembut agar mengikutinya ke luar rumah.

Sungmin bukannya takut menghadapi ayahnya, hanya saja jika sudah bertemu dengannya, ayahnya tidak akan berhenti memberikan berbagai nasihat sehingga dia akan berada di rumah ibunya hingga sore menjelang. Itu artinya dia tidak bisa pergi ke reuni SMA nya.

Lee Chunhwa datang saat Sungmin sudah keluar dari rumahnya, hanya saja masih bisa dilihat oleh Chunhwa dengan matanya karena punggung Sungmin masih berada di jalan setapak rumah mereka.

"Siapa itu? Sepertinya aku kenal" Kyeongsuk menutupi arah perginya Sungmin menggunakan tubuhnya.

Kyeongsuk tertawa hambar "Bukan siapa-siapa. Cuaca hari ini sangat panas, tidak bagus untuk kesehatan." Ujarnya mengada-ada padahal minggu ini baru saja masuk musim hujan. Panas dari mananya.

"Ayo, kita masuk." Ujarnya sambil mendorong bahu suaminya agar cepat masuk ke dalam rumah.

O0o0o0O

Sementara itu di tempat lain, Kyuhyun terduduk lemas di kursinya. Pikirannya melayang pada rapat dadakan mereka pagi tadi.

"_Rating episode untuk acaramu semakin menurun, Kyuhyun" Hyorin meletakkan tangannya di pundak Kyuhyun "Hal ini tidak bisa dibiarkan terus menerus"_

"_Lalu, apa keputusan anda sajangnim?" tanya salah satu staff. Hyorin adalah produser beberapa acara di stasiun TV ternama korea ini._

"_Aku akan—" matanya melirik Kyuhyun sekilas dimana Kyuhyun menampilkan raut memohon bantuan. "—mempertimbangkannya dalam 2 minggu terakhir. Jika dalam 2 minggu, rating acaranya tidak naik juga, dengan terpaksa aku akan memberhentikan acara ini"_

_Kyuhyun bisa menarik sedikit napas lega. Karena dia masih bisa berusaha 2 minggu untuk menaikkan rating acaranya._

Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya kasar, jika dia kehilangan acaranya maka dia tidak akan memiliki pekerjaan lain. Dia hanya seorang presenter biasa-biasa saja yang belum terkenal. Sedangkan untuk mendapatkan acara ini dia harus berjuang mati-matian. Bagaimana dengan nasib dirinya dan keluarganya? Kyuhyun mendesah frustrasi, apalagi memikirkan jika dia adalah tulang punggung keluarga.

O0o0o0O

Suasana temaram dengan beberapa orang yang bernyanyi sedangkan yang lainnya duduk dengan pasangan masing-masing di sofa, botol minuman dan makanan yang berserakan di atas meja menjelaskan bahwa Sungmin berada di sebuah tempat karaoke.

Dong Joo, teman SMA Sungmin sedang asik mencumbu leher teman wanitanya, namun sang wanita tampak enggan untuk memberikan lehernya dengan suka rela agar dicumbu Dongjoo. Dia sempat beberapa kali menjauhkan kepala lelaki itu dari lehernya tapi akibat nafsu yang sudah memuncak tidak membuat Dongjoo lantas menghentikan aksinya. Wanita itu sudah terlihat frustrasi namun semua orang yang ada di tempat itu tidak ada yang berniat membantunya keluar dari keadaan ini sama sekali. Sungmin yang melihat wajah wanita itu sudah tidak nyaman dengan kelakuan temannya lantas menegur Dongjoo.

"Dongjoo-ah, hentikan itu. Dia tidak terlihat menikmati cumbuanmu."

Dongjoo menaikkan kepalanya dan menatap Sungmin kesal "Apa hakmu melarangku huh? Dia adalah wanitaku malam ini jadi kau tidak perlu ikut campur"

"Walaupun kau memiliki hak atas wanita itu tapi wanita itu juga memiliki hak untuk diperlakukan dengan nyaman olehmu"

"Apa lelaki gay pengangguran sepertimu tahu tentang hak seseorang?" Dongjoo memberikan senyum remeh pada Sungmin.

Eunhyuk yang berada di sebelah Sungmin berusaha menenangkan emosi Sungmin dengan menahan bahu Sungmin dan menepuk dadanya pelan. Dia sangat paham dengan perangai Sungmin yang tidak tega melihat manusia, hewan bahkan tumbuhan teraniaya. Jika Sungmin melihat ketidakadilan, dia akan langsung bertindak untuk mengembalikan keadaan menjadi adil.

Dongjoo melanjutkan aksinya semakin beringas hingga wanita itu memekik kesakitan karena lehernya digigit cukup keras oleh pria itu. Sungmin yang melihat wanita itu kesakitan langsung menerjang Dongjoo dan menghajarnya. Tidak, Sungmin tidak cemburu pada Dongjoo, dia hanya ingin membela orang-orang yang teraniaya.

"Sudah ku bilang hentikan itu, Brengsek!"

**Bugh Bugh**

Semua wanita yang ada di ruangan itu langsung pergi akibat adanya perkelahian dan semua pria langsung berusaha melerai baku hantam tersebut.

"Dimana rasa hormatmu pada wanita hah!"

**Bugh Bugh**

"Apa salahnya menjadi gay dan pengangguran, setidaknya aku tidak bersikap buruk pada makhluk hidup"

**Bugh Bugh**

Entah tenaga mereka yang lemah atau Sungmin yang terlalu kuat karena emosi sehingga lima orang yang menengahi keduanya tidak ada yang berhasil melerai perkelahian itu.

"Sungmin, Sungmin, berhenti. Dia sudah tidak sadar." Teriakan Eunhyuk sedikit menyentakkan Sungmin kembali ke dunianya.

Eunhyuk menarik Sungmin dan mendorong punggung Sungmin keluar dari ruang karaoke tersebut. Dongjoo tersadar akibat tepukan pelan di pipinya, dia menepis kasar tangan seseorang yang menepuk bahunya seolah memberikan empati yang medalam. Dia dan semua orang yang disini tahu jika Sungmin adalah pemegang sabuk hitam taekwondo sejak SMA sehingga tidak ada yang bisa melawan kekuatan Sungmin terlebih lagi jika dia sedang diliputi emosi seperti tadi. Temannya yang lain membawakan air dingin kehadapan Dongjoo dan Dongjoo menerimanya lalu menempelkan air dingin ke pipinya yang lebam.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sungmin kembali ke ruangan karaoke itu hingga membuat semua orang di dalamnya terkejut dan suasana berubah kaku. Dia mengambil sebuah tas yang berada di sudut ruangan.

"Kimchi ku tertinggal. Aku hanya ingin mengambil ini" ujarnya sambil mengangkat tas berisi kimchi itu tinggi-tinggi dan langsung keluar.

Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu menarik napas lega. Pikir mereka, akan ada babak kedua dari perkelahian itu, namun untungnya emosi Sungmin sudah kembali ke mode stabil.

O0o0o0O

Eunhyuk mengajaknya minum soju di sebuah rumah makan. Sungmin sudah menenggak beberapa gelas namun Eunhyuk menghentikan gerakannya saat dia ingin menambah gelasnya lagi.

"Kalau kau mabuk, akan aku tinggalkan kau di sini" Sungmin menatap Eunhyuk dengan pandangan memelas, tega sekali jika sahabatnya benar-benar melakukan hal itu. Akhirnya, mau tak mau Sungmin menghentikan aksi minum-minumnya.

"Jika aku tahu reuni SMA akan berjalan seperti ini, lebih baik aku tidak usah datang saja." Eunhyuk mendengar nada kesal saat Sungmin berbicara.

"Yaah, yaah, semua ini gara-gara ulahmu juga. Jika kau tidak emosi dan memukul Dongjoo, keadaannya tidak akan seburuk itu"

"Yeah, aku tahu" Sungmin mengusap wajahnya kasar.

Eunhyuk melihat keadaan Sungmin yang kacau, pasti sahabatnya itu sedang memiliki masalah "Ada apa denganmu, Min?"

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya. Eunhyuk sudah mengantisipasi hal ini, dia sangat tahu jika Sungmin adalah orang yang tidak mudah menceritakan masalahnya bahkan dengan sahabatnya sendiri.

"Aku tahu kau sedang ada masalah. Lebih baik kau ceritakan padaku, yah, walaupun pada akhirnya tidak menyelesaikan masalahnya tapi setidaknya bebanmu sedikit berkurang"

Sungmin tersenyum kecut, dia sangat berterima kasih pada Tuhan karena sudah memberikannya sahabat yang sangat mengerti dirinya.

"Entahlah, akhir-akhir ini aku ingin punya pekerjaan lagi seperti dulu." Sungmin memutar sisi gelas dengan telunjuk sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Eunhyuk yang melihat hal itu antara fokus dan tidak dengan curhatan Sungmin. "Hyunsung sudah mulai besar dan aku merasa akan sangat bagus jika kami berdua memiliki pekerjaan maka Kyuhyun tidak perlu berjuang keras sendirian menjadi tulang punggung keluarga."

Eunhyuk berdehem sebentar untuk mengembalikan konsentarsinya, tidak ada satu manusiapun yang lolos dari jeratan King of Aegyo. "Aku rasa itu bagus. Jika kalian berdua bekerja, Hyunsung bisa sekolah lebih tinggi"

Sungmin menerawang jauh "Aku berharap, dia bisa menjadi professor"

Eunhyuk menganggukkan kepalanya "Lalu, apa kau sudah mencari pekerjaan? Mau kubantu mencarinya?"

Sungmin tersenyum tulus pada Eunhyuk "Ani, aku belum terpikir mencari pekerjaan apa. Gomawo, Eunhyuk-ah. Kau adalah sahabat yang paling mengerti aku" Sungmin memeluk Eunhyuk dengan erat hingga Eunhyuk terbatuk-batuk dan wajahnya memerah.

"Yak, kau ingin membunuh sahabatmu ini hah?" Teriak Eunhyuk kesal

Sungmin tertawa kecil melihat reaksi kesal Eunhyuk. Matanya mengedar ke seluruh ruangan dan melihat tayangan televisi yang sedang menampilkan Game Show.

Eunhyuk melihat arah mata Sungmin memandang. Sepertinya Sungmin sedikit tertarik dengan game show tersebut, pikirnya.

"Angka yang akan keluar 137" ujar Sungmin pelan. Di game show itu, presenter sedang mengambil tiga buah bola dengan angka diatasnya. Angka pertama adalah satu. Angka kedua adalah tiga, dan angka ketiga adalah tujuh. 137. Mungkin hanya kebetulan, pikir Eunhyuk.

Game kedua adalah menebak warna yang ada di balik kartu remi. Ada empat warna yang ada di belakangnya yaitu Merah, Biru, Hitam dan Putih. Peserta harus menebak susunannya dengan tepat

Sungmin berujar dengan percaya diri lagi kali ini "Pasti warna dibelakangnya adalah Merah, Biru, Hitam dan Putih"

Saat MC membuka kartunya, Sungmin menebak urutan warna itu dengan tepat. Eunhyuk memandang Sungmin takjub.

"Wah, kau bisa meramal Sungmin-ah"

Sungmin merengut kesal "Aku tidak meramal, aku hanya menebak. Pertama 137 adalah tanggal pernikahanku dengan Kyuhyun. Kedua, karena warna Merah, Biru, Hitam dan Putih adalah warna yang terdapat di bendera negara kita"

"Kalau begitu, aku ralat. Tebakanmu sangat tepat, kau bisa ikut kuis itu."

Sungmin memandang Eunhyuk sangsi "Aku tidak tertarik mengikuti hal seperti itu"

"Benarkah?" Eunhyuk menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan tidak percaya "Kau tahu berapa hadiahnya jika kau menang dalam game itu?"

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya

"1 juta won"

Sungmin melebarkan matanya "Mwoo? Orang gila mana yang bersedia mengeluarkan uangnya 1 juta won perminggu untuk game bodoh itu"

"Orang gila itu adalah produser kaya raya yang memiliki program tv terkenal di strasiun ternama negara ini"

"Jinja?"

Eunhyuk menganggukkan kepalanya

"Jadi bagaimana? Kau tertarik tidak?"

Sungmin terdiam beberapa saat "Akan aku pikirkan, tapi aku lebih suka punya pekerjaan daripada mengikuti kuis itu"

Eunhyuk mengalah, dia tidak akan memaksa Sungmin jika dia memang tidak ingin "Baiklah, aku akan bantu mencarikannya"

O0o0o0O

Sungmin pulang ke rumahnya jam 8 malam. Saat membuka pintu flatnya, lampu-lampu di dalam tidak ada yang menyala satupun.

"Hyunsung-ah" Sungmin memanggil anaknya. Dia curiga dan menyalakan semua lampu kemudian berjalan ke kamar Hyunsung.

"Hyunsung-ah" Panggil Sungmin lagi tapi tidak ada siapapun yang menjawab panggilannya. Sungmin membuka pintu kamar Hyunsung dan menyalakan lampunya, dia melihat kamar Hyunsung masih rapi seperti tadi pagi saat dia membereskannya.

"Hyunsung belum pulang sejak siang tadi siang?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Dengan cepat Sungmin berlari keluar dari flatnya. Rasa panik menjalar dari dadanya hingga membuat bulu kuduknya merinding. Bagaimana kondisi puteranya saat ini. Ini sudah malam, apa Kyuhyun tidak menjemput Hyunsung di sekolah?

Sungmin berlari di koridor namun langkahnya terhenti saat dia melihat Kyuhyun sedang menggandeng tangan Hyunsung. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tajam

"Eomma" Hyunsung berlari memeluk Sungmin, dia bahkan melupakan janjinya untuk tidak menanggil Sungmin eomma jika di luar rumah. Tapi, siapa peduli?

Sungmin mematung menatap Kyuhyun dan rasa kesal membuncah di hatinya "Kau tidak menjemput Hyunsung?"

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya "Bukankah kau yang seharusnya menjemputnya? Kau tahu, dia duduk sendirian di luar pagar sekolah sejak tadi siang hingga sore. Untungnya dua jam yang lalu Hyunsung meneleponku karena kau tidak menjemputnya"

"Aku sudah mengatakan padamu agar menjemputnya di sekolah" Hyunsung melihat wajah Sungmin dan Kyuhyun saling menegang.

"Kapan?"

"Tadi pagi, dari atas balkon. Aku bilang akan pulang malam, dan aku memintamu untuk menjemput Hyunsung hari ini, hanya untuk hari ini saja"

Kyuhyun mendesah frustrasi "Sebaiknya kita masuk dulu ke dalam" giring Kyuhyun pada keduanya.

Di dalam flat, Sungmin membuat cokelat panas sedangkan Kyuhyun dan Hyunsung sedang mandi air hangat bersama. Kyuhyun menggosok punggung Hyunsung.

"Appa, kalian tidak sedang bertengkar kan?" tanya Hyunsung

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, anaknya ini sangat tahu saat-saat dimana dirinya dan Sungmin sedang memiliki konflik "Ani, tadi itu hanya kesalahpahaman antara Appa dan Eomma. Seharusnya Appa yang menjemputmu tadi siang, tapi karena Appa sedang banyak pekerjaan yang menumpuk jadi Appa lupa jika seharusnya Appa yang menjemputmu hari ini. Maafkan Appa, ne."

Hyunsung menganggukkan kepalanya paham "Eum, Appa gwaenchana"

Kyuhyun mengusap kepala Hyunsung "Kau anak Appa yang sangat pengertian"

Hyunsung terkekeh senang

"Tapi, darimana kau mendapatkan ponsel?"

"Aku meminjam dari ahjumma yang kebetulan lewat"

Setelah acara mandi selesai, Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan Hyunsung berkumpul di meja makan sambil menikmati cokelat panas. Kyuhyun sudah mengajak Hyunsung makan sebelum pulang ke rumah.

"Hyunsung-ah, maafkan eomma karena tidak menjemputmu hari ini"

Hyunsung mengangguk paham "Eomma, gwaenchana. Appa sudah menjelaskan padaku tadi"

Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun sekilas. Melihat kedua orang tuanya yang agak canggung membuat Hyunsung meminum cokelat panasnya, meniupnya, meneguknya, melakukan hal itu berulang hingga setengahnya habis.

"Eomma, Appa, aku mengantuk. Aku tidur dulu ya" Hyunsung turun dari kursinya lalu memeluk dan mengecup pipi Sungmin begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun lalu masuk ke kamarnya dengan cepat.

"Aigoo, dia terlalu peka dan pengertian untuk anak seusianya" Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya tidak mengerti.

Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan kanan Sungmin, mata obsidiannya bertemu dengan mata foxy Sungmin. "Ini semua salahku yang tidak menjemput Hyunsung. Aku minta maaf"

Sungmin meremas tangan Kyuhyun dan mengelus pipi Kyuhyun dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas. "Maafkan aku juga karena memberitahumu dari atas balkon. Mungkin kau lupa karena kau sedang terburu-buru saat itu"

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya tidak setuju "Tidak, bukan karena aku terburu-buru tapi karena rapat pagi tadi, aku jadi melupakan janjiku untuk menjemput Hyunsung."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dalam diam, dia menunggu Kyuhyun untuk melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Rating acaraku tidak begitu bagus. Aku harus bekerja keras 2 minggu ini untuk menaikkan ratingnya" Kyuhyun tidak mengatakan pada Sungmin jika dalam 2 minggu rating acaranya tidak naik juga maka program acaranya akan diberhentikan. Dia tidak ingin membuat Sungmin cemas.

"Jaga kesehatanmu, jangan sampai sakit. Besok, aku akan menyiapkan bekal agar kau tidak lupa makan siang" Sungmin mengecup punggung tangan Kyuhyun lalu mengelusnya.

"Seharusnya kau menciumku di sini" tunjuk Kyuhyun pada bibirnya. Sungmin terkekeh geli mendengar protes Kyuhyun kemudian menempatkan kedua tangannya di pipi Kyuhyun sambil mengikis jarak diantara mereka berdua.

"Kau adalah suami yang hebat. Aku mencintaimu" ujar Sungmin di depan bibir Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling menyelami mata masing-masing

"Kau juga 'istri' yang hebat. Aku lebih mencintaimu" balas Kyuhyun. Tanpa membuang waktu Kyuhyun meraup bibir Sungmin dan menciumnya ganas. Tangannya menekan tengkuk Sungmin agar ciuman mereka tidak mudah terlepas. Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan. Lidahnya menerobos bibir Sungmin dan membelai lidah Sungmin dengan lembut hingga membuat Sungmin mendesah.

Hyunsung menutup pintu kamarnya kemudian menyender pada pintu. Walaupun dengan penerangan lampu tidur, kita bisa melihat senyum merekah di bibirnya. Ah, pemandangan tadi membuat hatinya menghangat. Dia cukup tahu diri untuk tidak melihat kelanjutan aksi kedua orang tuanya. Hyunsung melangkah ke kasurnya dan menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"_Eomma. Appa. Saranghae. Jaljayo"_ bisiknya

**-TBC-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind To Review?**


End file.
